


With Honor

by Hedylogos



Series: Some Say an Army... [1]
Category: The Sacred Band of Stepsons - Janet Morris, Thieves World, Thieves' World - Various Authors
Genre: First Time, Historical Accuracy, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Older Characters, Young Love, intracural intercourse, well my best attempt at historical accuracy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedylogos/pseuds/Hedylogos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two members of the Sacred Band establish that more than mere friendship binds them...</p><p>*I include sex in every chapter*</p><p>Lysis/Arton chapters 1 & 2. Straton/ Critias chapter 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a self contained story, and may be treated as such, so no long term commitments!  
> Most chapters contain explicit consensual sexual activity, except chapter 3. 
> 
>  
> 
> The Sacred Band of Stepsons is a fictional mercenary band based on the Sacred Band of Thebes. In Janet Morris's novel 'The Sacred Band' the two bands collide after the (historical) battle of Chaeronea when the Sacred Band of In 'The Sacred Band' the Stepsons take 23 pairs of fighters from the Theban Sacred Band out of their world and time and into the worlds and time of the Sacred Band of Stepsons. The two groups form a single unified force and Lysis (a young and never before paired Theban) and Arton (a young and never before paired member of the Stepsons) bond and eventually form a fighting pair. The two groups have similar, but not identical, mores and beliefs, leading to conflict as they integrate.  
> Lysis and Arton are the first pair with members from both bands and face their own special trials not the least of which is that they must deal not only with the expectations of their respective bands but also mature and find the men they are meant to be together. 
> 
> Of course, I don't own these characters, or this or any world and the actions seen here are nothing more than flights of fancy on my part.

Some an army of horsemen, some an army on foot  
some say a fleet of ships is the loveliest sight  
on this dark earth; but I say it is whatever you desire

-Sapho

 

Arton sat cross-legged atop his bed in the room he shared with Lysis: two narrow beds with two trunks for equipment at their feet, two racks for armor and weaponry, a washstand under the single window between the beds with a lamp on the sill nearly filled the austere room. The room’s lamp niche was currently occupied by a small votive Lysis had set up to for his Theban Goddess, Harmony. When Arton had accepted Lysis’ offer of partnership Arton had believed the golden Theban and he could be a pair, now he was less sure. Lysis was distant; chaffing him to make pronouncements and see signs yet spooked by any hint of sight as well as the transcendental Bandaran arts Arton studied. 

Arton sighed; Lysis would be back any moment, when he came back Lysis would surely interrupt Arton’s meditation. Arton knew he should go to the gravel pond Nicodemos had built for the Bandaran initiates to meditate in peace but was unwilling to do so despite the hard feelings that would inevitably result when Lysis interrupted him and he snapped back at Lysis leaving both angry and resentful for days. After all, Arton should be able to meditate in this room, as much his room as Lysis’, if Arton wanted to. Arton tried to breathe deeply and loose the threads that bound him to such petty concerns, irritated at Lysis for invading Arton’s thoughts and thus his meditational practice without even being present.

He still sat cross legged on his bed, eyes closed, breathing deep but unable to attain the calm of a true meditative state when the sounds of the bustling nearby stables filled the room as Lysis entered the room letting the door bang against the wall heedlessly as he entered and leaving the door ajar behind him. Arton’s nostrils flared though he kept his eyes closed for a moment longer, pretending to a tranquility he did not feel in Lysis’ presence.

Arton opened his eyes slowly, blinking several times theatrically. Pointless theater as Lysis was stripping off his dirt and oil stained _chiton_ which he had worn all day through morning patrol, an afternoon’s grueling training with Gorgias, as well as whatever ritual or private meeting Lysis and the other Thebans present had disappeared to after the training session. Lysis stood upright, the pale winter light spilling from the door to illuminate his nude body as he stretched his hands to the ceiling, eyes closed, and groaned. Lysis’ pale blue eyes opened and caught Arton’s gaze as he ran his hand across the flat plane of his stomach. 

‘I’m starving, are you hungry?”

“Starved.” Arton stood and hurried to the door. “I’ll get us a place.”

\--------

Arton had already helped himself to a bowl of thick lentils and barley as well as a dish of savories when Lysis entered the mess hall. The lamps were lit for evening: golden light pooled among the long shadows as the sun slipped over the horizon. Lysis had changed into a worn, but clean, unbleached linen _chiton_ with a cord and not a weapons belt at his waist. Arton had chosen an empty table across the room from where a group of men diced in a circle as well as apart from several pairs eating together and talking quietly.

Lysis acknowledged Arton’s nod with one of his own. Arton waved the bowl of savories at him and Lysis smiled. He loved smoked fish and Arton was lucky to get the few left on the board. While Lysis filled his own bowl with lentils and got a cup of mulled wine one of the Stepsons, Dys, rose from the dice game and strode over to Arton. He swung a leg over the bench on which Arton sat, so close that Arton felt the brush of Dys’ knee.

“See the future, lately, maybe mine? It’s not winning at dice, I know that much”

Arton shook his head no quickly taking a sip of mulled wine to avoid conversation. Dys leaned toward him, his voice low and confidential and his breath against Arton’s cheek stinking of wine of higher percentage than the heavily watered wine served at the mess. 

“How ‘bout yours? I bet I could tell you what is in store for you tonight. Going to get drilled again, but not by Gorgias this time.”

Dys must have been the more surprised than Arton was himself when Arton hit him because he didn’t get his guard up in time and Arton landed a solid left jab to Dys’ jaw. Arton stared at Dys than at his own fist in surprise as dicers and diners alike stood to stare. Dys cursed and twisted, trying to unhook his leg from around the stool and stand up too quickly and failing. He fell sideways awkwardly onto the floor with his leg still caught on the stool pulling it over so that Arton had to jump up. Arton stared down at the larger and frankly more dangerous man sprawled before him. Arton reached out and Dys took his hand, regaining his feet with alacrity despite his sloshed state. Arton was ready to make amends, he had been lucky and Dys drunk but luck wouldn't keep him safe in a fight against Dys, even a drunk Dys.  
“Don’t know what you’re so touchy about, Hawk, everyone knows you and Lysis aren't getting along that well.”

“My partner and I won’t be the subject of any gossip.” Snapped Lysis haughtily from just behind Arton; startling Arton who hadn’t realized his partner had crossed the room to stand behind him. Arton was torn; he was more confident with Lysis backing him up but he also didn’t want to start something with Dys and Lysis’ hauteur did not always sit well with the other men. 

“Dream on, Theban. This is a barracks: everyone is subject to gossip” Gayle spoke up from among the dicers. “Everyone sit the fuck down.”

“Your partner is redder than a beet, Lysis.” Dys jibed. He leaned in closer to Arton, a look of concern to match the cloyingly solicitous tone in his voice as he spoke again. “What’s wrong, Arton? Don’t like me saying you’re an accommodating sort of rightman? Or don’t like me saying you’re not?”

Lysis made an angry noise but said nothing in response leaving Arton to defend himself. Arton felt his cheeks flame hotly as he tried to think of a retort that didn’t sound overly defensive or childish.

“Shut your porking hole, Dys” Gayle advised standing up from among the dice players.

Lysis launched himself at Dys pushing past Arton to land a hard right that Dys only partially managed to deflect, Dys grinned gamely, ready for the fight he had really been looking for all along. The two grapple knocking into tables and benches as well as Arton as they fought. Arton reached forward to pull Lysis off Dys and received an elbow in the stomach from one of the two, he was not sure which, which doubled him over. Gayle stormed over to grab Lysis’ arm while another man grabbed Dys; neither the painful way Lysis’ arm was being held behind him nor the choke hold on Dys kept either man from murdering the other with looks once pulled apart as their captors struggled to hold them.

The room went very still and quiet, the thick miasma of trouble dissipating into nothingness as suddenly as it had built, the only sound Lysis’ and Dys’ harsh breathing. Arton looks up to see that Critias, the band’s tretarch, stood just inside the doorway with the massive form of his partner, Straton, just behind him. Crit surveyed the disarrayed tables and restrained men with cold eyes. 

“Gentlemen” he nodded at the room before stepping through the threshold.

Everyone quickly went back to their business as Critias and Straton crossed the room seemingly ignoring the activity around him. Arton thinks he sees Straton’s lip quirk as they pass. Arton pulled his upended bench back upright and sat down, Lysis joining him shortly while Gayle escorted Dys outside. Lysis chest heaved, he was still angry. “Your wine spilled.”

‘I’m not thirsty.” Arton’s mouth was dry, he just did not want to acknowledge what had passed in any way.

“Eat some of the fish.” Lysis pushed the bowl towards Arton. “You need to eat.”

“I’m not hungry” Arton stood “I’m going to bed.”

 

Lysis lit a single wick in the lamp when he finally came in, waking Arton who lay naked under his blanket, his face pillowed on his arm. Arton watched his partner pray to Harmony than strip for bed through his eyelashes as he feigned sleep so that Lysis would not talk to him about what had happened in the mess hall. Lean muscles glided under his sun tanned skin in the lamplight as Lysis performed his evening routine, methodical and unhurried as always. 

“Arton.”

Arton had closed his eyes fully when he had seen Lysis turn towards him, not wanting to risk talking about the mess hall fight.

“Arton.” Lysis called his name again softly. “I know you are awake.”

“What?” 

“Which…” The Theban lapsed into silence than found his voice. “Which was it?”

“Which was what?” Arton groused before shifting and throwing one arm over his eyes. “Douse the lamp and go to bed.”

“I will.” Lysis stood quietly for a while making no move to go to his bed or douse the lamp. “You need to tell me which it was Arton.”

“Which was what?” 

“I think you know.” Lysis is at Arton’s bedside in a single stride; he knelt down next to Arton’s bed and spoke again. “That time with Kouras and the priestess, I said, well I promised. You were there, you know.”

“Know what?” Arton had his eyes screwed tight, not feigning sleep so much as willing Lysis to go away. Neither had much, or in Arton’s case any experience, with what they are talking about. In the Sacred Band of Stepsons partners are sworn to fight shoulder to shoulder; strong ties of friendship that can be, but are not necessarily, deeper among some pairs. Lysis’ Theban Sacred Band is famous for being paired lovers, erastes and eromenos. Did Lysis want their bond to be more than friendship? Were they even friends? 

“Do we need to talk about this now?”

“If not now, when?” 

“I thought you wanted my gifts as a seer.”

“I do, but also I think...” Lysis lapsed into silence.

“What? I thought once there might be more but in the time we’ve been together since, nothing. You’ve not so much as touched my hand, Lysis, or…” Arton’s courage left him.

They had been partners for several weeks, their friendship forged in the unification between their disparate Sacred Bands and their shared campaign against the venal Dream Lord. Arton had thought there had been something more between them than Lysis’ interest in Arton’s seers gift, perhaps more than even friendship. Though now he wasn’t sure they were even friends, really.

“Do you want me to touch your hand Arton?”

“Do you want to be my partner, Lysis? Do you regret it?” 

“What? No. Arton I do not regret becoming your partner.” Lysis sounded genuinely startled at the question. He sighed. “This would have gone so differently at home. In Thebes, I mean. I would have been partnered with someone different.”

Arton felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes. He knew he was a small, olive skinned, black haired, brown eyed peasant boy. If he had been in Thebes Lysis would have been paired with another aristocrat, someone more like tall, handsome, golden haired Lysis than not.

“Someone beautiful.” 

“That’s not what I meant. Someone older, someone who could guide me, not someone I would have to guide.” Lysis reached out and stroked Arton’s hair, twirling a curl around his finger as he sought the words he needed.

“You are, I find you…” Lysis paused, drew a breath. “How strange that a seer cannot see what others can see.”

“What others see? A peasant boy masquerading as a warrior?” Arton scoffed.

Lysis laughed softly, and Arton blinked rapidly trying to contain the tears that threatened to slide across his cheeks. 

“Is that what you think we see Arton?” Lysis’s voice was tender. “I know what I see, Arton. I know you are loyal to your friends, brave, and ...”

“Leave it” Arton scoffed.

“Eyes dark as a moonless night have caught me...” Arton scoffed again, and Lysis fell silent than tugged the curl still wrapped round his finger punitively. “Listen to me Arton.”

“You’re quoting some love poem of Perses’.”

“No, shut up.” Lysis paused. “You look at me, eyes dark as a moonless night have caught me, yet light in me some answering brightness not darker shadow, eyes as deep and black as a sprite’s pool and just as consuming. Your hair, curling round like the locks of a forest sprite and dark…”

“Dark as a dark pool?” Arton suggested, laughing.

“I’m not Perses, I’m no poet.” 

“True.”

“Are you mocking me?” 

“No” Arton smiled up at Lysis’ frowning face till Lysis smiled back at him, reassured.

“Your eyes, your eyes are beautiful, full of innocence and wonder, and your lips” Lysis leaned forward till his mouth hovered just above Arton’s own. “Your lips are like ripe fruit, begging to be kissed. People say.”

“People?” Lysis’ lips brushed against his, or Arton thought they did, or perhaps he just wished they did. “Lysis?”

“I don’t know how, how to do this.” Lysis’s voice was hesitant.

“Neither do I.” 

Lysis pulled away, stood up, looking down at Arton as if deciding something before turning slightly to pinch out the lamp and plunge their room into darkness.

“Lysis?” Arton was sure he had done something wrong till he felt his bed sag as Lysis sat on the edge.

“Arton.”

Arton sat up to meet Lysis, his blanket falling to bunch awkwardly about his waist as he and Lysis embraced. They sat just holding each other for a moment than Lysis kissed Arton gently, a near chaste brush of his lips against Arton’s own. Arton’s eyes went wide in the darkness as he processed that Lysis had kissed him. Than Lysis kissed him again, this time slowly, a bit nervously, but Arton’s lips seemed to buzz and he was grateful for the darkness so hard was he blushing. Lysis kissed Arton’s brow chastely, than his cheeks, laid a line of kisses down his jaw when Arton turned away, overwhelmed. Lysis’ mouth met Arton’s again and they kissed for a while before Lysis went back to exploring Arton’s face, neck and shoulders with his lips. 

When Arton groaned aloud at the feel of Lysis’ mouth against his throat Lysis’ tightened the hand that had been playing among the curls at the back of Arton’s head into a fist, making Arton whimper, and drew Arton’s head to the side with it to more readily access Arton’s throat. Lysis ran his mouth along Arton’s throat trying gentle kisses, a hesitant lick, soft nibbles by turn than gentle bites that made Arton gasp and grasp at Lysis’ arms. Lysis chuckled, aroused and amused by Arton’s response to his attentions and leaned back down to suck at Arton’s throat, Arton dropped his head back languorously under this new touch and moaned softly his hips rocking involuntarily as his now hard cock sought relief.

“You like it when I kiss you?” 

“I love it when you kiss me” Arton enthused, than clapped his hand to his mouth, shocked. Lysis laughed and leaned forward to kiss Arton’s hand over his mouth. 

“Are you blushing?”

“No” Arton lied.

Than Lysis’ hands were on his shoulders, his mouth reclaiming Arton’s. They tried soft kisses, harder kisses, slow kisses, urgent kisses that left them both breathless. It was wonderful, the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt, kissing Lysis. The softness of Lysis’ lips, the dart of his tongue, the nip of his teeth on Arton’s own lips. The sounds Lysis made: soft groans and murmurs that Arton was embarrassed to realize he was making as well. 

“Arton…” Lysis’ breath puffed against Arton’s own open mouth, into Arton’s mouth, more intimate than anything he’d imagined. “Beautiful Arton, whose lips are like ambrosia.”

Arton giggled, burying his face in Lysis’ shoulder. Lysis went very still agaisnt him and Arton realized that he’d offended Lysis but then Lysis laughed as well.  
“That was silly, but Arton. Silver tongued Arton, I’ll call you.”

“Please don’t” Arton couldn’t begin to imagine the teasing he would be in for if Lysis let that particular phrase drop in public.

“You’re right, everyone would want to kiss you.”

“Would you be jealous?”

“Terribly.” Lysis leaned forward to kiss Arton again, and then rested his forehead against Arton’s own. “I’m afraid you’ll be angry with me in a moment, Arton.”

“What? Why?” 

“I volunteered us for an early morning patrol.”

“Oh.” 

“We ride before dawn.”

“Oh.” They would have to be up well before dawn to dress and arm, feed and saddle horses. It was already late. Was Lysis saying he wanted to stop? Arton didn’t want to stop. 

Lysis began tugging at Arton’s blanket, obviously wanting to join Arton who shifted to make room for Lysis in the confines of his narrow bed. Lysis joined him under the blankets his slim build surprisingly sharp and bony, but Arton found he didn’t mind that, or being crowded into the wall, once Lyis’ long frame was stretched next to his their legs tangled together. They kissed again and entwined legs and arms to fit their bodies together.

Lysis cradled Arton’s head on one arm, his trapped hand idly playing through Arton’s curls while his other, his other hand…Arton writhed and tossed his head as Lysis ran his free hand over Arton’s body. The feeling of his caress, like melting and condensing all at once, Arton had never wanted anything more. He had never been so embarrassed. 

Lysis' hands were so sure as they roamed Arton's body, the sweetest touch Arton had ever felt. The only one really. Arton bit his lip to silence the strange noises his mouth made, embarrassed, than grateful when Lysis started kissing him again. Lysis hard cock was pressed into Arton's thigh and he knew Lysis could feel his in turn. Neither of them had touched each other there, or themselves, though Arton desperately wanted to relieve the awful urgency he felt and knew Lysis must feel the same way. Yet he could not bring himself to touch Lysis there or really do more than grasp Lysis muscular bicep in one hand. Arton did not want to seem forward, that wasn’t appropriate, yet he did want Lysis know how good he felt and to make Lysis feel as good. Lysis shifted so that he was more atop of Arton, and his kisses turning sloppy as he slid one of his thighs between Arton’s legs.

“Let me, Arton, let me…” Lysis’ voice was husky, deeper than Arton had ever heard it.

Arton shifted, let him, and Lysis slid his cock between Arton‘s thighs while Lysis’ mouth covered Arton’s. Lysis levered up on his elbows over Arton, his hands ran through Arton’s hair as he slid his cock between Arton’s thighs his breath panting against Arton’s mouth, he tensed against Arton than groaned Arton’s name as he spilt himself over Arton’s thighs. Arton stroked Lysis’s back as convulsed atop him before collapsing onto Arton, his chest heaving against Arton’s own, breath ragged as if he’d been running.

“Was that, was that good?”

Lysis groaned a deep sound that welled up from his chest. “Yes.”

“Did you, are you, happy?”

“Yes.”

“Can you, maybe, get off me, a little?”

Lysis laughed, rolled on his side. His hand was on Arton, touching his thigh, than wrapping around Arton’s cock. “You’re not satisfied.”

“No, I am.” Arton protested even as his body betrayed him, hips jerking reflexively as his cock sought more contact, more stimulation, within Lysis’ fingers.

Lysis began to stroke him and Arton gasped and shuddered. The feeling of Lysis’ hand on his cock, knowing that Lysis wanted him, overwhelmed Arton. He cried out his back arching in a near painful spasm as he came. He lay back, gasping and spent while Lysis took his face between his hands and kissed him tenderly.  
“I think you’re beautiful, and I am honored to be your first lover”

“You honored me”


	2. Under the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arton and Lysis explore their relationship further among the tall dune grasses.

I might kiss you three hundred  
thousand times, and never be sated.

-Catullus

Arton and Lysis were riding along the beach out past the spit where the goddess Harmony had manifested and the Fates had spun the threads of men’s destiny, entangling boys and men, warrior’s strength and sorcerer’s might, ending finally in pitched battle between the Unified Sacred Bands and the dreaming warriors of Askelon, entelechy of the seventh sphere. 

Arton and Lysis, riding together on this unseasonably warm late autumn day found their fates entwined together still. Once they had hunted and wounded a youth among the dunes who had been their enemy, though before that he had been their comrade and Arton’s friend. Moreover, they had found each other, friendship first than oaths binding them together, binding a stronger unified band together. The first pair within the Unified Sacred Bands with a member from the Sacred Band of Thebes as well as the Sacred Band of Stepsons, Arton’s and Lysis’s bond brought more than just the two young men closer, their pairbond bound their respective bands and was an auger of the success of their unit cohesion.

Lysis had wanted to exercise the fine black colt he had been given leave to care for on the beach, they had started late in the morning and the sun was now overhead, horses and men glistening under a light sweat from the heat of the sun and exercise. Lysis jogged the black colt out in the water; he pulled the colt to a sudden halt so that the water foamed dramatically around the black’s knees. Arton halted his own bay up where he rode on the hard packed sand at the tideline. “We need to get back.”

“Not quite yet.” Lysis clicked his tongue urging the black up out of the tide than landward to where sea grass waved in the ocean breeze. He dropped out of the saddle to tie the black to a large driftwood log rested at the foot of the dunes. Arton trailed his own horse after Lysis, ready to protest staying out longer, but unwilling to question his left side leader. Lysis smiled up at Arton before turning away to walk into the dunes sun catching in the gold of the seagrass’ seed heads and Lyis’ hair as the tawny grasses rippled around him.

Arton dismounted, leaving the well trained bay drop tied near the black, to follow his partner into the high dune grass. Lysis stared inland across the dunes with his back to Arton and his hands clasped at his back. Arton paused and stood uncertainly, not sure what his left side leader wanted from him.

“We’re going back to Lemuria soon; I plan to volunteer us for the sortie.” Lysis informed his partner, back still turned.

“Will they have us?”

“I think so.” Lysis paused, throwing a grin over his shoulder at Arton. ”I said we’d take care of the horses.”

Lysis and Arton were among the youngest members of the band, neither would be first choice for a sortie such as this, but then again sprinkling green men among seasoned ones was a time honored tactic and Lysis had a special gift with horses that was recognized among even the most senior officers. Arton knew his left side leader had ambitions, would not be content to be just another soldier in the line. “I’m sure they will take you, Lysis. Your father as well.”

“You will come, if I do.” Lysis turned around to smile at Arton. “We’re a pair, our oaths sworn before all as well as our own words sworn before Harmony.” 

Arton smiled back at Lysis fondly. Lysis had insisted that they swear private oaths before the altar of the goddess of his Theban Sacred Band, blessed Harmony, daughter of a god of war and goddess of love in addition to the simple oath that was traditional to the Sacred Band of Stepsons. 

Lysis took Arton’s hands in his own. “It would be lonely without you on my right, eromenos.”

Eromenos, the word meant beloved in Lysis’ native tongue. Arton dropped his eyes as heat surged up from his belly to spread pink across his cheeks.

“We will have precious little time alone, on the trail.” Lyis looked less certain now and peered at Arton strangely.

Lysis stepped closer to his partner and Arton smiled shyly, not quite able to meet Lysis’ gaze. The pair bond between them was primarily about honor, courage, and unit cohesion. Lysis and Arton had recently found their relationship taking a more intimate turn, though since that night Lysis hadn’t broached the subject in word nor in action. Arton worried that Lysis had been displeased, either with him or with what they had or perhaps had not, done.  
Like most boys Arton received most of his knowledge of the carnal from rumors and stories, dirty jokes and intimations. Arton knew, very basically, what was generally considered acceptable between himself and his partner. As well as hints and crude jokes that some pairs were more intimate, physically, than what he and Lysis had experienced or what was commonly considered acceptable.

“We’re alone now.”

Lysis’ eyes widened at Arton’s boldness. Arton was as astonished at his treacherous mouth to say such a thing to his older (though not by much) lover. Convention certainly held that Lysis, the elder, should lead the pair both in battle and in intimacy for Arton to do so was more than bold, it was scandalous. Lysis stepped forward to cover Arton’s mouth with his own, his hand on the back of Arton’s head tilting Arton’s head up to meet his kiss. Lysis’s mouth was demanding, hot and urgent against Arton’s own. Clearly Lysis was not bothered by his boldness and judging by his avid kiss perhaps even aroused by it. 

“Stop.” Arton protested, placing his palm against Lyis’ chest and pushing him away though he did not remove his other hand from where it gripped Lysis’s shoulder.

“Why?” Lysis leaned down as if to kiss him again.

“No, someone might see us.”

“Who?” Lysis craned his neck theatrically to scan the empty beach, the dunes with their waving sea grasses, the azure sky where gulls whirled high above. “The gulls?”

“Someone might come riding this way.”

“We would hear them before we saw them.” Lysis leaned close to Arton to whisper along his ear so that Arton shivered at the tickle of his breath. ”Besides, everyone already has bets placed on whether we’re lovers or not. If anyone sees us I can finally collect my part of the kitty.”

“That’s not funny Lysis.” Arton’s eyes flashed and he pushed Lysis away with both hands. “You know I hate being talked about.”

“You are a seer and newly paired with a Theban, me. We’re the first pair with a member from both founding corps as well as two of the youngest members of the Band. We will be subject to gossip no matter what we do, or don’t do. Or what anyone sees, or does not see.”

Arton knew Lyis was right and that the speculation about their relationship was all the hotter because Arton and Lysis never did or said anything in front of the others either to fuel or extinguish the rumors. Arton also knew that his shame and embarrassment put a shadow over their relationship for the honest Theban. 

He wrapped his arms around Lysis’ neck to pull him close than kissed him with all the heat and fervor of his eighteen years. Lysis responded quickly, meeting Arton’s unschooled ardor with his own hot mouth. His hands wrapped around Arton’s waist and he pulled Arton tight against him as their kisses grew more heated. Arton broke away and kissed and nibbled at Lysis’ neck trying out on his partner for the first time what he himself had enjoyed before. Lysis let him than paid him back in kind and the two alternated necking and kissing as their bodies ground together and hands grew increasingly bolder.

“Take this off.” Lysis tugged at Arton’s linen chiton, all he wore besides his leather riding breeches and boots. Arton shook his head no than pulled away from Lysis, who frowned. 

“Let’s go further.” Arton shot his eyes towards the beach than into the dunes. Lysis resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Arton’s always cautious nature but hid his irritation; he wanted Arton right now more than an argument.

Lysis let Arton lead him deeper into the dunes, the tall grass whispering in the wind around them. Lysis’ long stride quickly overtook Arton’s own and Arton found himself being led in Lysis’ wake. Arton redoubled his speed, trying to regain his lead, as he came astride Lysis his partner grinned at him than begin to jog reaching back to take Arton’s hand and drag him along. Arton grinned back at him, the sunlight warm on his face. Lysis was laughing, running now and tugging Arton along and Arton had to struggle to keep up with the long legged Theban. They ran deeper into the dunes, till they stopped laughing and fell into each other, breathless. 

Their eyes met, then their lips, as their hands sought new embraces, stroked still unfamiliar flesh through sweat soaked linen. Lysis fumbled at Artons’ belt, burdened only with a dagger until Arton undid the buckle for him and let it fall than performed the same service for Lysis. They helped each other undo the many ties of their knee length riding breeches dropping the garments aside carelessly. Lysis untied his chiton and shed it looking up to see that Arton stood in his linen chiton, his hands paused at his ties, his dark eyes staring fixedly into the distance. 

“Arton, what is it?” Lysis peered in the same direction. “Is there someone?”

“Hmm” Arton shook his head. “No, nothing like that.”

“Then what?”

“Just a vision.”

“Of what?” Lysis’ voice rose slightly. Arton had once envisioned Lysis dying on the battlefield before putting himself between Lysis and danger; his sight had proven correct and he had taken a near mortal injury in Lysis’ place. Lysis had not forgotten either Arton’s bravery or the sight of him bleeding onto the ground.

“This.” Arton grabbed Lysis and wrestled the surprised Lysis to the ground. He knelt over a prone Lysis his face framed by an unruly mane of black curls. Arton could be unworldly, sometimes, in a way that spooked the superstitious Theban but right now with his body melding against Lysis’ own as his mouth melted into Lysis’ own Arton was nothing but earthly, full of nature and passion. Lysis let his younger partner lead this kiss, let him press Lysis back into the grass; overwhelm Lysis with his passion and fervor before he rolled them both over easily and took control again.

Arton made an unhappy sound as he felt Lysis roll them over but didn’t try to stop Lysis from regaining the upper hand. Arton could feel Lyis pressed hard against him, knew how much Lyis wanted him. He felt Lysis’ hands on his chiton trying to remove the garment while not stopping his kisses.

“Let me.” Arton swatted at Lysis’ hand. “I’ll take it off.”

Lyis sat back onto his knees, giving Arton room to scoot away and gain his own knees. Arton pulled off his now grass stained chiton exposing olive skin to the sun and his lover’s avid gaze. Lyis had seen Arton nude countless times before in their living quarters and exercising but it was different to see him nude like this, uncovered just for Lysis and Lysis felt a fresh surge of arousal as Arton blinked at him shyly and blushed again.

Lyis ran his hands up Arton’s arms than down across his pecs tweaking one of Arton’s nipples playfully as his hands kneaded Arton’s chest. He pulled Arton closer kissing him as he ran his hands down his ribcage and around to settle into the small of Arton’s slender back. Artons’ hands were winding themselves in Lysis’ hair, running down the ridges of muscle along his spine, gripping at his arms. Lyis brought one hand back around and stroked Arton’s cock playing his thumb lightly across where Arton’s head peeked from the foreskin. Arton threw his head back and groaned than leaned forward to kiss Lysis clumsily.

Lysis own cock leaked against his stomach and he gathered it next to Arton’s in one fist, stroking them together while they kissed. Arton moaned into Lysis’s mouth and rocked his hips as Lysis stroked their cocks with one of his slender hands. His fingers wound through Lysis’ hair as their kisses devolved into panting into each other’s mouths as orgasm approached. Arton came shuddering and quiet, only tiny gasps marking his climax as he streaked Lysis’ and his own chest and stomach with his cum.

The sounds he made and the sight of Arton’s euphoric face as he came brought Lysis off and he added his own expenditure to Arton’s gasping Arton’s name as he did so. Lysis and Arton leaned towards each other and kissed, not minding the sticky press of their sweat slicked bodies at all and Lysis gently pressed their cocks together, gently caressing them as they softened.

He kissed Arton, no passionately, but gently and Arton’s mouth was tender under his lips. Lysis rubbed his sticky hand into the grass to clean it and pulled a handful of grass free to wipe at their bodies while Arton alternated blushing and trying to assist him. Arton licked a fingertip and rubbed at a spot near his nipple, bringing the fingertip back to his mouth absently to gather more spit to clean another spot and Lysis felt his cock twitch as he watched Arton lick a spot of come from his fingers.

Arton frowned as he absently licked the cum from his finger, only registering what he was doing as he tasted it; he blushed so deeply and charmingly that Lysis had to kiss him again. Lyis could taste a faint salty strangeness on Arton’s mouth and wondered at it. It was not, he thought, disgusting as people claimed and it was somewhat arousing to taste the essence of what they had done.

“Lysis!” Arton protested against his mouth, trying to push him off and not succeeding. “Stop, that’s…”

“Us?” Lysis offered and trailed a finger idly through a sticky spot on his stomach.

“Disgusting.”

“Is it? It’s just us, you and me, Arton. Our love, our passion and I don’t find any part of you disgusting.” Lysis grinned at Arton, who looked away. “Do you?”

“No but, Lysis. It’s not right…to do that.”

“Do what? Kiss you?”

“No.” Arton shrugged, not sure how to express himself, not really sure he believed what he was saying. What could be wrong between them, here under the midday sun with the dune grass waving around them in the clean sea born breeze?

“Anyways, you’re the one who put it in your mouth.” Lysis teased his partner, wanting Arton to relax.

“I didn’t mean to! I didn’t really think…” Arton trailed off as he realized that Lysis had been teasing and didn’t care, really, what Arton had done. Yet he still felt defensive, on guard about what he had done, what Lysis might think. “I didn’t want it in my mouth!”

Lysis snorted and tried to hide his amusement at the image of Arton that popped into his head and bit back a facetious retort. Arton had not meant that, probably hadn’t thought of that and Lysis would never ask Arton to do something that truly was demeaning. Arton blushed as the double meaning of his words caught up with him and looked at Lysis with narrowed eyes.

“Don’t get any ideas.”

“I wouldn’t Arton, please, I love you…” Lysis stroked Arton’s cheek tenderly, smart enough to not tease Arton more. “I would never want that from you, eremenos.”

Arton smiled at him and pressed his cheek into his lover’s hand, reassured that Lysis respected him too much to think of Arton performing such acts. Lysis smiled at Arton fondly trying to banish the picture that had flashed unbidden before his eyes of looking down at dark curling hair wound round his fingers while Arton’s mouth - Lysis shook his head to clear the traitorous thoughts that kept creeping back.

He would not think of Arton that way, could not think of Arton that way, especially not when Arton had given Lyis all he could ask for and now gazed at Lysis with trusting wine dark eyes his face haloed with wild curly hair like a forest nymph, but innocent, Lysis thought to himself, Arton was so charmingly innocent in body and spirit. Lysis could never, would never, sully him. Their love was real, solid as the earth under them and shining like sun above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the events in 'The Sacred Band' but before 'The Fish the Fighters and the Song Girl'. 
> 
> Though historians disagree on the exact nature of Greek sexual mores and I would point out that what we think of as 'Greece' was actually a number of city states and small countries each with their own social mores and values, which would have changed throughout history. As well, I'm trying to blend the world of Thebans with that of Janet Morris's books so I chose to go with homosexual relationships between men not being scandalous, but that anal is a bit and oral sex is something a whore does.


	3. War Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arton encounters attentions that are not welcome.

Leuconoe, why try to know

The future, which cannot be known?

Or what Assyrian numbers mean?

Or your fate or my own?

 

\- Horace

 

 

 

“What was that?” Arton hissed into Lysis’ ear.

“I don’t know, maybe a rabbit?”

“Awfully noisy rabbit.” Arton’s tone was peevish. They lay shoulder to shoulder in the shelter of a bush that looked barely big enough to hide one man, much less the two it concealed. The sun was leaving the sky above them in a glorious show of silver and pink gilded clouds and rays of brilliant color. “Look at the sky.”

Lysis’ hand hit his hip, quiet it said; they had both heard the noise again. Whether it came from the hillside below them or the slope behind them neither could say. The noise came again, dislodged shale sliding down the hillside below them, far too sloppy for any man out here tonight.

“Damn, they’re behind us” Lysis whispered into Arton’s ear.

“Who is? How do you know?”

“Because that was a rock thrown to mislead us, not someone moving.” Lysis strained to hear something, see something. “Definitely behind us.”

“Should we move?”

“No.” Lysis shifted. “Be quiet.”

But Lysis’ warning was too late and something hit his side driving the air out of his lungs felt warm, he could feel a wet spot on his side. Arton grunted beside him as a similar missile found its mark. Lysis touched his side where the paint filled bladder tipped arrow had burst against him.

“You two are dead.” Tall figures emerged from the shadows. Lysis scrambled to his knees as Arton gained his feet beside him. “Too much cuddling in the dark, whispering to each other like girlfriends.”

The man speaking was close enough to be identified now, Dys. The other held back, a fresh paint-tipped bolt cocked and ready in his crossbow. Probably Iphion, Dys‘ partner. Dys casually walked towards them as he spoke.

“Actually where did I hit you? Maybe you’re not dead, maybe you can still be interrogated.”

Dys touched Lysis where paint gleamed on his side. “No, you’re not dead.”  
Lysis smacked Dys’ hand away just as a paint tipped bolt smashed him in the chest from the other man’s crossbow.  
“Now you’re dead, Lysis.” Ipheon called.

Arton launched himself at Dys trying to kick out the bigger man’s ankle and send him sprawling, Dys quickly twisted around trapping Arton’s hand in a painful grip and pushed him over trapped in a hold that threatened to pull Arton’s arm out of socket if he moved. Dys’ knee pressed into Arton’s back painfully and Arton fought the twin urges to yell and piss as the knee bore down on Arton’s kidneys.

“This one will tell us where the others on their team are. Tie up the other one and signal for a dead man”

Lysis let his hands be bound to each other than to a nearby tree as Iphion let out a spooky wolf yip, calling the other on his team to come collect the kill. Arton watched his partner being bound while his own hands were tied behind his back by Dys. It was a relief as the man finally took his knee off Arton’s suffering kidneys once he had Arton’s hand bound.

The relief of not having Dys on top of him was quickly replaced by the aching discomfort of hands bound behind his back and a brisk walk through dark and unfamiliar territory. Arton stumbled ahead of his captors trying to make them lose their footing and hopefully hold on him.

“None of that.” Dys warned Arton. “Or I’ll dislocate your shoulder”

“Don’t worry, boy, they’ll untie your boyfriend soon enough, and the two of you can cuddle.” Iphion gibed him from where he walked just behind Arton and Dys.

“Fuck you both”

“Don’t start making promises you don’t want to keep.” Dys pulled Arton to a halt than back tight against his body with a chokehold that made Arton sputter. Dys pressed his cheek against Arton’s. “Boy, or maybe we’ll find another use for that mouth of yours”

“Shut it, Dys” Ipheon interjected “you’re scaring the boy.”

“Am I?” Dys’ voice was quiet and Arton tried not to gasp as Dys ran his free hand ran across Artons’s sword belt than lower. “Well, we wouldn’t want to scare sweet little Arton, would we sweetheart?” His voice rumbled in Arton’s ear. “Are you scared?”

“No.”

“Liar.” Dys voice was deeper now. “You’re scared now.”

“I’m serious, Dys. Leave him alone.” Iphion sounded more worried than Arton was comfortable with. “It’s just a game, he hasn’t done anything.”

“Neither have I, Iphion, neither have I.” Dys’s voice was soft, but still in that deeper register, vibrating in the dark. “Don’t worry, Iphion, I’m just playing with the boy.”  
His hand stroked Arton’s thigh, giving his words more than one meaning.  
Iphion stepped up, almost pressed against Arton to look his partner in the eye over Artons’ head.

“Stop this”

“This? This is nothing. Arton, do you know what some would do to you, if this was real?”

Tears welled in Arton’s eyes as dark spots danced in his vision, Dys’ arm was so tight around his throat it was cutting off air. He would not answer, would not let Dys hear the fear that was whispering in the back of his mind in his voice.

“Does it scare you?”Dys’ hand still moved across Arton’s body, that deep voice vibrated against his neck as he spoke.

“Stop this.” Iphion’s tone was angry. ‘You’re scaring Arton.”

“Does it scare you, Arton?” Dys face was pressed into Arton’s neck as he spoke and his voice seemed to rumble through Arton. “Are you afraid of me?”

“Yes, Yes” Arton’s voice was choked and broken. He sounded desperate even to himself he slumped forward in Dys’ grasp as blackness overtook him.

 

Moisture on his face, tears, his eyes were sticky and burned as Arton slowly blinked as he woke. Arton opened his eyes, it was fully dark. He lay face down with his hands still tied behind his back. His bonds were looser than earlier and Arton wondered when the ropes had been retied and how long he had been passed out. Dys and Iphion sat nearby on their blankets talking too softly for Arton to hear them. Arton could still feel where Dys‘ hand had touched him. Tears fell into the dirt. He had never been touched that way. Never felt so helpless and afraid. Arton wasn’t naïve. He knew that such dangers existed but had not expected it among the men who made up his cadre, the men he called brother. He sniffled and tried to quell his tears as Iphion approached.

“Arton.”

“What?”

“Dys was out of line.” Iphion knelt beside him and laid his hand gently on Arton’s shoulder. “He didn’t realize you’d be so sensitive. We would like to apologize, if that was too much for you”

“Just an interrogation technique, I understand Iphion.” Arton bit his lip.  
Dys and Iphion would protect each other without hesitation, hell, they could still kill him and say it was an accident if they wanted to. “Don’t worry.”

“Good” Iphion patted Artons’ shoulder. “I would never let Dys hurt you.”

“I understand.”

“Do you?” Iphion’s voice was quite, barely a whisper. “ In Tyre, where we’re from, no one would think twice if a blooded warrior like Dys had you. Initiated you into the Storm God’s service the old fashioned way.”

“Is that what happened to you?” Arton regretted it the moment he said it, even without Dys smashing his face into the ground.

“You little shit.”

 

 

He woke to the sound and smell of piss as Dys relieved himself on a bush nearby. The sun was just rising spilling rosy light across the ground, profiling Iphion as he piled Arton’s gear onto a blanket before tying the bundle up. When had they stripped him of his armor? Arton’s head ached. His back ached. His linen chiton rode high on his thighs as he lay on the ground, hands still tied behind him. When Dys came over to pull him upright all Arton could think of was the feel of his hand the night before. Arton wished he was still wearing his armor.

“Forgot to water you last night.” Said Dys, holding a wineskin up in front of Arton’s face. Arton opened his mouth to drink the heavily watered wine Dyse squeezed from the skin into his mouth. “Need to piss?”

Arton nodded, miserable, painfully aware of his aching bladder.

“I’m going to untie your left hand, let you piss” Dys grinned at him “try anything, and I will make sure you regret it.”

Arton nodded. He turned away from the two men and let Dys untie his hands. He stretched his aching wrist, than paused, shy.  
“Need someone to hold it for you, darling?” Dys rasped.

“No”

“Get on with it, we need to go” Iphion’s tone was impatient.

“I’m” Arton paused “ I, I don’t like to, not in front of others”

Dys and Iphion chuckled at Arton’s discomfiture.

“Afraid to show what you’ve got? Or haven’t?”

“Don’t worry Princess, we won’t tell.”

“Please” Arton closed his eyes.” Don’t look”

“We’re not looking, Arton.” Iphion reassured him. “Hurry up.”

Arton blushed as he reached under his chiton to pull himself out and piss in front of these two men while they snickered softly.

“Such a modest boy” observed Iphion. Dys snorted derisively.

“Oh Arton’s one of those old fashioned, gently raised darlings, Iphion.“

Arton closed his eyes, swimming with tears, as his cheeks burned. They walked him out of their camp and down the hill, keeping a constant commentary on Arton’s delicate sensibilities, modesty, and pink blushed cheeks.

 

“Dys, Iphion” Staton hailed the three as they walked into the glade where the green team was grouped. “ See you have a captive. What happened, Arton, Lysis leave you behind?”

“Lysis is dead, shot twice with crossbow.” Dys reported “This one’s shot too: in the arm”

“You interrogate him yet?”

Both men shifted uncomfortably, while Staton watched them, his pale blue eyes unreadably blank as always. “No, no, we didn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Petal here seemed a little peaked, didn’t want to scare him too badly” Dys shook Arton, dropped him to crumple on the ground. “Did we Arton?”

“You don’t scare me.”

“Liar.”

Straton’s voice cut in. “You two get something to eat, I’ll talk to him myself.”

Arton’s stomach dropped, lurched. Straton was the band’s interrogator and war games among the band were rough. Arton knew Straton wouldn’t hurt him permanently, but he also knew he wouldn’t be spared a surprisingly realistic interrogation if the senior officer thought it needful. Straton grabbed a handful of Arton’s hair to pull his head up, looked the boy in the eyes. “Your eyes are red, been doing a lot of crying?”

“Just tired.”

“mmm” Straton released Arton’s hair. “Let’s talk.”

Arton felt his knees go weak, started to fall. Pulled himself back together. Looked Straton straight in the eye. “Let’s”

Straton laughed at Arton’s show of bravado and clapped Arton on the shoulder companiably, knocking Arton forward. “We’re going straight ahead, and than into that copse of trees over there, than I’m going find out some things about you and from you.”

Arton nodded mutely, his mouth felt dry and his bladder too full.

 

Arton stood with his back to a tree, face still stinging from a powerful slap that had split his lip when he had cussed Straton out. Being manhandled by the big Stepson had tipped him into madness. He’d cursed Straton to hell and fought like a mountain cat till a surprised Straton had ran Arton headfirst into the tree, stunning him, than backhanding him so hard Arton had seen colors fly. He lay back against the tree, stunned and complacent.

“By Enlil’s third and mightiest leg, what’s the matter with you boy?”

“Nothing. nothing!” Arton’s voice was high, frantic. Arton’s head reeled, he wondered if he would pass out again, probably not. “I…”

Tears sprang in his eyes, rained down his face as Straton stared in astonishment. ‘I’m just tired, I don’t know.”  
“Say the word, boy, and I’ll let you go.”

“Let me go.” Arton was long past caring about saving face.

Straton was already untying him. Arton sobbed, almost fell again, and Straton caught him his big hands on Arton’s shoulders holding Arton upright with his strong grip.  
“Pull it together, Arton.”

“I’m s-s-s-sorry” Arton was sobbing now, shamefully, in front of Straton, with a goodly portion of the band just past the trees. “Please, let me go back to barracks.”

“Arton” Straton pushed Arton away, letting the boy stand on his own feet as Straton looked at him. His keen eyes seemed to lay Arton bare. “What happened? Report, soldier.”

“Nothing,” Arton wiped tears from his eyes and looked up to meet Straton’s blue eyes. “…well not nothing. Lysis was, you know, killed. And Dys, and Dys and Iphion took me prisoner. I passed out when I resisted, maybe hit my head too hard. I stayed passed out all night …I’m fine.”

“Do you need a doctor?” Straton’s hands were on Arton’s head, feeling for lumps. “Are you dizzy? Seeing spots?”

“Not right now”

“Go find Cassander and get looked at, have a rest. Your partner is back at camp. You’re dismissed.”

Straton untied the blue band around Arton’s arm and dismissed him.

 

Arton found Cassander in his wagon supervising as his little assistant mixing up some healing unguent. Cassander looked up at Arton’s knock. “What’s the problem Arton?”

“I got knocked in the head, passed out. Last night and almost again this morning with Straton.”

Cassander sighed and sent his assistant to get Lysis before dealing with Arton.

“Sit down, drink some water, have some bread” Cassander indicated a basket with several dried-up slices of bread.

“And some honey.” He pointed at a jar.

Arton nibbled his bread smeared in honey until Lysis arrived. Arton felt a tight sensation in his chest when he saw Lysis, was his partner angry? Ashamed? Arton didn’t know how he felt about Lysis finding out about what had passed last night or how Lysis would feel about Arton if he knew. If he ever knew, which Lysis would not because Arton would never tell him.

“Take Arton to your tent and make sure he doesn’t fall asleep and die for the next half day, and that he drinks plenty of water.” Cassander instructed Lysis.

“Arton” Lysis held out his hand “Lets go”

Arton grabbed Lysis hand and let his partner pull him upright. When Lysis wrapped his arm around him, Arton pulled back instinctually and stumbled back out of balance. When he righted himself he saw Lysis and Cassander both staring at him; Lysis looked hurt, Cassander thoughtful and knowing.

“I don’t need to be helped”

“Sorry Arton.” Lysis followed Arton back to their tent, silent and hurt.

 

It was time for the watch to change, Lysis strapped on his armor, Arton helped him arm and tried to sooth his left side leader’s irritation at Arton’s rejection. Arton handed Lysis the pin for his chlamys.

“Let me get that”

“I don’t need to be helped”

Arton flinched as his words flung back in his face. “I know, just let me.”

Lysis lifted his chin and looked down his aristocratic Theban nose at Arton. “Really, I don’t require a dresser”

“Lysis”

Lysis swept out of the tent, calling that someone would be along to check on Arton as he went. Arton sat down on his pallet. His head felt fine now but he still held it in his hands, defeated. His armor, still bundled from the night before, had been in the tent when Lysis and he had gotten back to it. Arton grabbed the bundle, unwrapped it, grateful for the distraction as he needed to clean and polish his gear.

 

Someone scratched at his tent door

“Come”

Curly hair loose around his face Cassander entered, Arton didn’t think he’d ever seen the healer and warrior’s hair down. He laughed “That’s a new look”

“I was going to bathe in the spring. Perhaps you’d like to come?”

“I sponged down earlier”

“Bathing is better” Cassanders brown eyes sought Arton’s and he put his hand on Arton’s shoulder, felt the boy shudder under his hand like a horse dislodging a fly “Come on.”

There was no one at the pool when they arrived for which Arton was grateful. Cassander pulled his chiton, all he was wearing, over his head and waded in, shivering theatrically at at the cold water as he waded into the spring.

“Come on Arton”

Arton undid his belt than kicked off his sandals, reaching down to pull off his chiton. He froze, was Cassander watching? No, he was swimming slowly away. Arton stripped quickly, ran into the water, doving in as soon as it was deep enough. He dunked his head underwater and lifted it back out, slicking his hair back out of his face with his hands. Cassander paddled nearby, grinning. “I’ve never seen your hair look so tame”

“I’m trying something new.” Arton smiled back at Cassander who probably understood an unruly mass of curly hair better than anyone in the band except Arton himself.

“Its going to be hard to maintain once you’re back on dry land.”

“Oh, I’m planning on becoming a fish.”

“Good idea.”

Arton had always found the healer easy to talk to, Cassander was a surprisingly kind and good natured man for a seasoned veteran. “Cassander?”

“Yes, Arton?”

Arton bit his lip. “Thanks for the honey.”

Cass laughed, floating onto his back in a pool of sunshine warmed water. “Are you and Lysis getting along?”  
“What?” Arton couldn’t believe this polite man had asked such a personal question “What do you mean? Its none of your business anyway!”

“Arton, I’m your doctor, your brother in arms and hopefully your friend. Tell me, you brushed Lysis off in my clinic and I saw him leave your tent in a huff. Not getting along? Is it a cultural thing, he being Theban?” Cass was still floating on his back in the water his voice calm and even as he talked. There was no judgment in his voice, just concern. ‘I was half of a pair for many years, Arton, I know how strong those bonds can be, when two people find the best of themselves in each other.”

“It’s not Lysis.” Arton felt the sun on his face as the cold water hugged his body. “It’s me.”

“What about you?”

“I’m not, its nothing, we’re fine.”

“Are you?” Cassander’s voice was flat and he quickly changed tact “Can you float on your back Arton?”  
“Of course” Arton let himself drift upward in the water, forced the tension to leave his body till he, too, floated on the water’s surface. The world dulled as his ears sank below the surface. He could hear his own blood surging in his body. He felt himself relax, drifting away. Voices, distorted by the water approached. Splashing as bodies entered the pool. The water splashed around his face uncomfortably forcing him to right himself in the water, sputtering.

Several Theban Sacred Banders as well as Arton’s childhood friend Gyskouras had joined Arton and Cassander in the pool. Gyskouras swam over to Arton and dunked his head underwater, competive as always. Arton let himself be pushed down under the water than kicked away staying beneath the surface till he resurfaced out of Gysourras’ reach.

When Arton finally came back up Gyskouras was laughing his red hair flaming in the sunlight, still dry for the most part. Archias dunked his head under water while the others laughed, when Kouras emerged his face dark and eyes angry, twirling around in the water to confront his attacker who had already paddled out of reach.

“Don’t look so stormy, Kouras” chaffed Perses, the poet.

“Its just a game” chimed in Agis “One you started”

Gyskouras dove under the water pulling Archias under as he swam beneath him surfacing just beyond grinning. When Archias surfaced sputtering, he called out “Just a game, Agis” in a high voice.

The pool devolved into a splashing, seething mass as each man tried to dunk or splash or otherwise nearly drown the other except Cassander who swam to shore. He stood staring at the once tranquil pool when the snap of a branch breaking caught his attention. He turned to see Straton, nude, and covered in dust and oil from wrestling with his partner just behind him.

“Sirs”

“Stepson, report, what started this conflict?” Massive Straton, lips twitching as he fought a losing battle against a smile in the face of the laughing, howling maelstrom that was taking place in the normally peaceful pool.

“A dunking, sir” Cassander drew up straight, and saluted smartly. “Unprovoked, and quickly retaliated against by the person of Archias”

“And who was so unceremoniously dunked?”

“Arton, Sir, by Gyskouras.”

“I see.”

“Dammit Strat I don’t have time for this.” Straton’s partner Critias snapped. “Let’s go downstream.”

“No” Strat walked to the edge of the pool and yelled in his battlefield voice “ Everyone Out! Senior officers only!”

The bathers left the pool Arton emerging last of all. As he passed, Strat swatted him amicably on the rump, “Move it,”

Arton jumped, giving a Strat a wide-eyed look over his shoulder, before scurrying up the bank, grabbing frantically at his chiton as he hurried away.

“Hey, you left your sandals and belt” Yelled Strat after him.

“I’ll take them.” Cassander picked up the items, turned to the two men, Strat wading into the water, his partner already waist deep and waiting for him. “If you’ll excuse me, Sirs”

‘You’re excused.”

 

Someone scratched at his tent flap, Arton looked up as Cassander pushed the flap aside and entered, holding out Arton’s sandals and belt. “You left these.”

“Thank you.”

“Head feeling fine? Are you dizzy?”

“I’m fine.” Arton smiled at the healer, who had to crouch in the confines of the tent. “Sit. There is some wine in that skin, if you are thirsty.”

“Thanks” Cass sat on Lysis’ pallet and drank some wine. He handed the skin to Arton watching Arton lift it to his own lips.  
.  
“What did Dys do?” Arton spat wine and stared at Cass.

“Who did? What? What are you talking about?” Arton regained his composure. “Nothing, captured me when we were war gaming, I hit my head.”

“That’s not everything” Cassander took the boy’s hands into his own, leaned forward “What happened? You’re cagey as a deer since you got back.”

“What is this?” Lysis was standing in the tent entrance, angry eyes roving over the two of them, huddled so close as well as the wineskin. “Cassander, get your hands off of him!”

“Quiet Lysis, people will hear you!” Arton pulled his hand away from Cassander,

“What are you doing, you dog, handling him in my tent, on my bed?”

“Calm yourself Lysis, I’m just seeing if he’s alright.”

“He struck his head, I don’t think you need to stare tenderly into his eyes to deduce that.” Lysis spat. “Is this what you do? Sneak into tents where boys are alone..”

“Shut up, Lysis.” Arton cried.

“Don’t tell me to shut up. Did you encourage him? He’s..” Lysis words were trailed off as Arton ‘s eyes met his own. There wasn’t guilt there.

” Sit down, please, Lysis.”

Lysis sat down next to his partner, Arton’s shoulders were stiff. Was he angry at Lysis for interrupting something? Lysis grabbed the wine skin and squeezed a mouthful.

“Lysis, this isn’t about you.” Cassander was calm. “ But tell me, if someone had acted improperly with Arton, what would you do?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Lysis turned to Arton, who turned away from him, his cheeks flaming “Is he telling the truth?”

“Yes. I mean no, no one did anything” Arton trailed off helplessly “No, nothing happened, just, nothing.”

“No one here will judge you, Arton.” Cassander assured Arton as Lysis stared at Arton with angry eyes. Arton looked hurt, not guilty, and Lysis felt that he might have misjudged the situation entirely. Arton flicked his eyes away from Lysis’ gaze and heavy weight settled in Lysis’ stomach as he realized how truly wrong he had misjudged t he situation.

“Who did it?” Lysis had never sounded so angry.“ Who? Oh, Arton, what happened? I’ll kill him.”

Arton looked up. “You not mad at me?”

“You?”

“Lysis knows you would never do anything dishonorable, Arton” Cassander interjected calmly.

“Nothing happened, well not much” Arton could not deny Lysis the truth with those blue green eyes staring so gently into his own. “Just, things got a little out of hand, after, after you left.”

“Bastards! Whoreson Bustards of thousand fathers! I’ll kill them both!”

“Tell us, Arton, or don’t, but say the word and we will kill them.” Cassander spoke his voice grave and his lips thin and hard. He had never looked so merciless. “Taking advantage of a boy, not just a boy, but a brother in arms. Infamous.”

“They didn’t” Arton knew he was blushing “I mean, Dys did, but not,..”

“Dys! That bastard!”

“He didn’t do anything Lysis! Well, he just, it’s nothing”

“Arton what did he do?” Lysis voice was so soft.

“He just tou..touched me.” Artons’ voice shook, more than it should, he was so ashamed. Now Cassander and Lysis would know, see him as a tempting boy, the kind who always had men following him. “Its nothing, he was just trying to scare me”

“It’s not nothing.” Cassander spoke while Lysis stroked Arton’s hand.  
“You can’t kill them for that!” Arton gasped.

“No, but I should tell the Commander, or maybe Niko, his second; you are Niko’s trainee.”

“He’s my partner” Lysis spoke, voice firm. “Do you want anyone to know? Arton, tell us what you to do.”

“No” Arton looked at Lysis, Cassander. “ Tell no one. Please.”

“We won’t, don’t worry.” Spoke Cassander “We will keep your secret, I swear”

“I swear, too, Arton.”

“Thank you” Arton bowed his head “I’m sorry”

“You have nothing to be sorry for” Cassander said, rising to leave.

“Let me walk you out, people probably heard us yelling.” Lysis rose to walk out with Cass and left Arton alone.

 

As Lysis and Cassander stepped out of the tent they saw several men watching them curiously. Lysis clasped Cass’s hand in his own and thanked the healer for checking on Arton’s head. Cass put his hand on Lysis’ s shoulder and they walked toward the fire where supper for the squadron was cooking, “

Lysis, you can’t make demands on him, right now, do you understand?”

Lysis froze, shocked. “I wouldn’t, not now, no”

“Lysis, do you blame him?” Cassander paused. Lysis looked away, jaw clenching as he came to terms with his feelings.

“He should…”

“He should what? Two men, what, at least twice his age and size, men he would think to trust?” Cassander stared at Lysis angrily. “Do you really think Arton led them on? Arton? He doesn’t, he’s a shy boy, and not, I think, aware of his own beauty.”

Lysis stared at Cassander, thinking. Cassander squeezed his shoulder and walked off, greeting some incoming men and getting a bowl to fill with soup. Cassander had a point, Arton was shy and private, not wanton in any way and Lysis was suddenly ashamed that he had thought that Arton might have invited such intentions on himself.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta; feedback and criticism strongly encouraged. Would love a discerning beta reader and right hand partner. I love to write stories for prompts...if you're good.


End file.
